Party of Seven!
by PiratesvsNinjas13
Summary: I think you all know how these movies go...


As the young couple lingers behind their friends, the already creepy forest grew darker. The group of young-adults, interested in mystery and legends, went lurking about at Camp Crystal Lake.

'Brian! Rachel! Come on! We WILL leave you in this creepy ass forest if you do not hurry up!' barked the self-dubbed leader of the group.

Brian; a young male with bright blue eyes, just about average height and midnight black hair, and Rachel; two inches shy of average height, deep brown eyes and hair, had been together for just under two years, coming up on their two year anniversary. Their friends had bought them out to celebrate, but the 'fun' way. Kelly, Trevor, Chad, Brittny, and Andrew had brought enough drugs and alcohol to knock all of them out for weeks.

When they finally reached the camp, after hours of wondering around due to his highness Chad, they scavenged the camp for the best cabin to spend the three-day trip in. Deciding on the counselors magnificent housing, they picked room and settled their bags accordingly. Bringing not just booze and drugs, Trevor and Andrew packed the makings for S'mores. Starting the fire, Chad, the tall, most outgoing of the group, caught himself thinking of the reason they invited themselves to the Camp: The story of Jason Vorhees. Even though he had enough ghost stories to tell for days, he decided that if the story were true, his victims would be more frightened.

'Have you guys heard the story of Jason Vorhees? Aka, the reason this camp was closed down.' inquired Chad.

The rest of the group unanimously answered no.

'Oho ho, well then get ready for a story.' Chad using his most convincing storyteller voice continued 'So about twenty years ago, when this camp was running and popular, since it was a nice day, the counselor s decided the kids should go for a swim. When the counselors turned their backs, one child fell in and drowned... The mom got so angry and sued the camp, which caused the camp to get shut down. BUT the craziest part is that Jason, the boy who drowned, came back to life and is said to haunt the camp...'

The six faces of the others made him burst into a fit of laughter and Kelly; the easily scared blonde hair, blue eyes kind of girl, became furious with Chad and accused him of being evil because he was making it all up just to scare them.

'I'm not even joking! But bro, the most discomforting part is that the whole was true!' Chad said, trying to convince the rest of the group.

'Stop bull-shiting man, your fucking scary the girls!' Brian scolded.

'I did NOT make ANY of that story up! Why do you think the fucking camp is closed!' Chad yelled back.

'Whatever! I'm tired and we're all probably exhausted from all the waking. So, I'm going to bed.' Kelly announced.

The other youths followed suit and retired to their newly and short-lived home. When the midnight hour approached and the moon was full and low, Kelly and Chad sneakily grabbed a full bottle of Vodka and crept to last of the camper's cabins. Splitting the liquor in about half an hour, they began to fornicate. Chad, being the dominate one, is not one for romance while Kelly, is a hopeless romantic.

'Chad, stop trying to get into my pants for once!' whined and slurred Kelly.

'We haven't done anything for two weeks because you said that you need to study exams. I don't know why you need two weeks to study for two exams, but I didn't do try anything with you... or any other girl during that time. So I was just thinking that maybe you would want to do it as much as I do.' drunkly sulked Chad.

'Oh, babe, I do, but I was hoping that could get a little more crafty about it than just ripping my clothes off.' she said empathetically.

As Chad backed off a little more, but still had an intense need for release, he started to 'romance' Kelly. As they undressed each other, he started to kiss her neck, breaking his pecks to remove shirts. When they were both exposed, he started to kiss down her olive chest. sucking at both sides of her collar bone and pausing a few moments at each of her heavenly breast to divinely tease her, continued down past her pierced naval. When he was about to devour her beautifully groomed lower half, he was abruptly halted and dragged back upwards.

'Oblige me' she said with a devilish smirk and seductive tone.

Chad wrapped the raincoat over his vertical shaft and he set in motion vigorously and strikingly.

'AH! Oh my goodness... AH! Chad...!' Kelly exclaimed.

With moans of approval from the warm body beneath him, he furthered his speed.

'My turn now...' she said enticingly.

Rolling over so she was on top, she handled the precarious stand point. Sitting up to once again regain control of the situation, Chad wriggled enough so that he was back up atop the panting female.

'Don't think so, sweetheart.' Chad whispered hardly.

The sudden gasp had made Chad think she had released, he looked down and stopped his movements. Her snow white pale and supposed frozen face of pleasure, made Chad judged that he was just an excellent lover; resuming his thrusting to have his release.

After he finished, he rolled off of Kelly and started to clothe himself; wondering why Kelly wasn't doing the same. He gave attention to a slow dripping noise and noticed a fresh stain on the bed, as well as his red hands. He wiped his hands and leaned closer to observe the bed.

'What the hell? I didn't think you were on the rag, Kelly. Why didn't you st - what is that?' Chad mumbled angrily.

A barely visible contusion was just below her breast and a tiny tip of a metal object could be identified. Moving even closer to investigate, the metal object stabbed through her abdomen, spilling blood all over Chad and a thick arm attached to a dark and mysterious figure wearing a mask and yielding the metal weapon.

'Who the fuck are you?' Chad said, shocked and angry at the same time.

When the figure didn't answer and started to step toward him, Chad bellowed a low almost growl-like scream. The figure latched onto Chad's hair with his free hand, and brought forth the weapon hand to slice cleanly through all the innards of his throat. Chad's lifeless body limped onto the floor and started convulsing.

Holding the bodiless head, the figure stood menacingly in the doorway, the moonlight shining on his dirty white hockey mask...


End file.
